Concrete Angel
by LethalxRose
Summary: Song Fiction for the song Concrete Angel by Martina Micbride. HarukaMichiru Pairing.


xox Concrete Angel xox

**AN: If you haven't already listened to the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride I strongly suggest you do immediately. It is the saddest song I could possibly ever here and it strongly inspired me to write this 2nd Song Fic. Like I said this is only my second song fiction and I don't think it is that good. . . although it is much better then my last Song Fic. (Which I think I may rewrite)**

**Um. This is my first ever Fiction that doesn't have to do with the Inner Senshi or Generals therefore making it my first H/M pairing Fiction. Hope you enjoy . . . and although I write sappy things much better then sad things I hope this is enjoyable for you guys to read!**

**Written in Haruka's POV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with a linen & Lace_

She was, and still is my best friend. My heart. My everything. Always a solitary person. I think I might be the only person she could ever truly open up to. Her aqua eyes where always concealing a dark secret. The Secret. Dignity preventing her from telling a single soul . . . even me. I blame myself for not seeing this earlier.

_The teacher wonders but never asks_

_Its hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Baring the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometime she wishes she was never born_

I remembered the first time we revealed our hidden feelings for each other. The memory helping my heart carry on.

"Haruka. . ." she said softly, barley louder then a whisper. I heard it.

"Yes Mich?" I asked our hands intertwined as we walked home from school together.

We just entered the block she lived on.

"I'm so happy I have you" she smiled as her elegant hand squeezed mine harder, "I don't think I could live without you"

I laughed, "You sound like we're so much more then friends"

I turned my head to the opposite direction to avoid looking at her. That was just it. I wanted more then just friendship from the aquatic beauty. I was experiencing a strange feeling towards her. Love. I loved Michiru Kaioh! My mouth remained sealed shut. I wasn't good with confessions. When I turned my head back to look into her eyes, the eyes I loved, I found her cheeks blushed a crimson red. A small smile toyed across my face unable to camouflage the fact that I loved it when she did. I would have to make her blush more often.

"Well. . . thats . . ." We both stopped walking reaching our final destination. Her mansion. The large brick estate looked over the foamy sea water. Mich always loved the ocean. Large black gates surrounded the property blocking off any unwanted intruders. They entered allowing both of us to enter. I stepped up the white stairs to her wrap around porch. Stopping at her door. She followed silently behind me. Normally this would be where it ended. I would return my princess to her locked up tower and wait until I could see her again at school tomorrow. But this time she didn't go inside.

"Ruka, I want more then a friendship. Haruka I think I'm in love with you!" she said in a shocked voice. As if saying it aloud for the first time.

I grabbed her and buried her in a tight embrace. Her hem of her lace dress rippled behind her as I pulled her into my arms. I only released her once I realized I was hugging her too tight and that she couldn't breath. She loves me back!

"Michiru!" a voice beckoned from inside. I released her from my grip and slid my hands around her tiny waist.

"One minute mamma!" the girl in my arms answered and turned back to me with a glisten of hope in her eyes.

"I love you too Mich" I finally answered and brought her close to me in a deep kiss. Her lips feeling warm and moist against mine. She kissed me back with the same enthusiasm.

At that moment my world was perfect. Suddenly that image was shattered when an angered voice called once again.

"Michiru Kaioh get in here right this instant!" her mother called.

She broke the kiss and ran turned the door. Her teal painted fingernails closed around the golden knob to open it. She entered her house ultramarine curls following her inside. Only looking back once with saddened eyes.

My confused mind started wondering why my love looked so upset when she was happy just a few seconds before her mother called, but that though was soon drowned out by the fact that she loved me back!

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flys to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete Angel_

I was so stupid. And I will never forgive myself. The nest day at school she returned to school with a tattered body. A large blue and black burn marked the right cheek of her face. Various other bruises and cuts claimed her arms and legs. It almost pained me just to look at her. Michiru's eyes where red. Like she was. . . crying? I ignored the pain she was in all day, she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. That was until it was time I was to walk her home. I couldn't- no wouldn't stand it any second longer. Once we reached her house I grabbed ahold of her shoulders determined for an answer. She winced and I realized she was hurt their too. Instantly worry, anger and sadness all flared up in me at once.

"What happened?" I asked careful not to scream at her and demand an answer.

Her eyes wouldn't meet mine when she answered, "I got in a fight." She was lieing.

I kissed her softly and pulled away, "Tell me who did this to you. I swear to god I'll beat the sh-"

"Ruka!" she interrupted.

"I just want to protect you. I promise I won't let anyone else harm you ever again"

She was still looking down at the sidewalk so I tilted her chin up towards me and looked into her eyes. I watched them slowly get glossy as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thank you" she said and then kissed me.

Kissed me one last time before returning back inside the house. I can still feel the imprint of her lips against mine.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors here but they turn out the light_

_A fraggle soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be to late._

_Through the wind and the rain she stans hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flys to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

The last time I saw her. The Last time I kissed her. The last time I held her. The memories where all flooding my mind as the police cars and ambulance sirens speed into her neatly paved driveway. All I could do was watch as her lithe body was carried out of the front door by a pair of paramedics. I looked down at the ground to realize she was trailing behind a puddle of blood. Her life blood. No one would be able to survive with that much blood loss. I tried to push through the large crowd that had gathered around the event. Half the people Here I didn't recognize, half of them didn't even know Mich. Why couldn't they just leave and go home instead of watching this scene like it was some cruel sport. I finally reached the front of the crowd to find her being carried into the back of an ambulance. Red blood staining her white shirt. I tried reaching her. To see her one more time. To do something. Anything. But I couldn't. They wouldn't allow me to cross the yellow tape. My mind suddenly blocked out. The image of her teal hair framing her face and the red sticky substance covering her body kept reappearing in my mind. Like a nightmare, only one thing was different. This was real. The cries of horror coming through the crowd and the yell of police men suddenly drowned out as I realized the only person who would ever own my heart was. . .dead.

Apparently her mother didn't approve of our relationship, Continuing to beat Michiru until she agreed to end it. The stubborn girl that she was, never did. That night, the night she died her mother must have crossed the line. It ending in taking her own daughters life. Even that thought made me want to throw up. My heart will remained shattered forever, unable to repair. I wanted to kill that bitch. Who could hurt such a fragile thing like my Mich? Thank God the law was doing that for me. Or else I may go to jail for man slaughter. I wonder to this day if it was the female to female lesbian relationship that would drive her own mother to torture her like that or the fact that I wasn't anything like the rich Prince's that proposed to her at birth. Whichever it was Michiru I'm Sorry. . . Sorry for not being good enough for you.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flys to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete Angel_

I'm so sorry Mioh. My fingers traced over the cold stone that was left to remember her by. She deserved so much better then this. She deserved to be alive. My eyes began to burn and tears rolled down my face, staining the white shirt I was wearing. White was the true color of death. I was always to dignified to cry. But once the tears started I couldn't stop them. I swore I would protect her. I failed her and would never be able to forgive myself. if only I could of found out earlier. And have done something. Anything. I love you Michiru. I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world she just can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flys to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete Angel_


End file.
